


the falling leaves of love

by enablelove



Series: Twitter Prompts! [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: J2 and falling leaves
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Twitter Prompts! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	the falling leaves of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperedstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/gifts).

> Thanks A for the prompt!

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand, wanting to just hang out with his boyfriend on this perfect fall day. The leaves have turned from green to beautiful shades of orange – red tones and yellow hues creeping in. They’ve started to fall too, Old Man Winter letting everyone know he’s coming soon. 

They walk through the leaves, crunching the drier ones, kicking up the piles and laughing over nothing and it’s the lightest Jared’s felt in weeks. 

Work is kicking their ass, with something always coming up out of the blue. It’s nice to just _be_ with his boyfriend without people depending on them to be somewhere at a certain time doing a certain thing.

Even though the holidays are around the corner, which is another mad headache that Jared doesn’t even contemplate, right now it feels like time is at a standstill. Jared and Jensen get to just be boyfriends in love on a gorgeous day with leaves gently continuing to drift around them. 

The pair exchanges soft kisses as they walk around, letting the moments happen. Jared and Jensen point out couples or people or families and make up the most ridiculous backstories for them. It’s one of their favorite past times - one-upping each other obviously.

They stop at a bench, and it’s almost picturesque – a scene out of a movie with a bench happening to exist right at that moment. Jared shakes his head at his absurd thoughts and he picks up some leaves to throw them at Jensen. Jensen’s jaw drops open but his eyes are shining brightly and Jared knows he’s in for it. 

So he does the only thing that makes sense in the moment.

He runs.


End file.
